When we were kids
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Why is Kotarou always in trouble and who is going to help him this time.


Welcome to my first Hands Off! Story and one of the few that exist I hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: I don not own Hands Off!

* * *

"Grandpa! I'm going to be late if I don't leave for school, bye!" I yelled as I ran through the house to the front entrance. If it wasn't for my cousin Tatsuki I probably wouldn't have to rush today. He acts as if I'm a disease. Every morning he leaves with out waking me up and every time I try to be nice, he's such a prick. The only time I can tell he cares is when he saves me from all of those freak incidents. Like when he saved me at the club, or the time he found me in the hospital morgue, when I was screaming his name in my mind. Yuuto says it's because he doesn't under stand his emotions. Maybe he's right. Tatsuki is always the one who makes me feel better.

"Hey let me go!" I yelled as someone grabbed my arms. They put a cloth in front of my mouth and before I knew it things were pitch black.

_Tatsuki Help_

**Tatsuki's P.O.V.**

"Oohira-kun?" The teacher called to me as I spaced out.

"Yes sir?" I answered bored-ly. For some reason something felt off and Kotarou wasn't even here yet. He wasn't sick yesterday, I wonder if that's what I'm feeling. Lately my senses have been off. Every time I touch Kotarou, or use my powers, it seems, I have more control over them the next time I use them. I put my head down on my desk to try to drown out the teacher, when an image went through my head.

_Tatsuki Help_ Kotarou called mentally as he was, dragged off the streets.

"Yuuto we're leaving." I practically shouted as I stood from my seat and ran out of the class Yuuto and the teachers shouts following.

Dang it why is it every time is see Kotarou in danger my heart drops 

"Tatsuki! Where are we going?" Yuuto called after me

"Kotarou's in trouble." I said, Yuuto must have caught the drift because he remained silent following me on his motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" Yuuto asked a second time as we stopped at a red light.

"I'll tell you when we get there." I said as I hit the gas again. The only thing I knew about where we were going were that there were a lot of abandoned buildings. I could see Kotarou on the roof of one of the buildings being dangled off the edge. At that sight I practically rammed my bike into a tree. The only thing that stopped me were my surroundings. Right in front of me were the builds that I saw from the past. What Kotarou saw I'm guessing. Then there was Kotarou just hanging there limp in mid-air off a rooftop.

"Omigod Tatsuki what happened to him?" Yuuto asked stunned, I couldn't even respond. I just walked to the buildings and walked inside watching the past flash before my eyes. It was over whelming, before I knew it I was in Yuuto's arms. He must have caught me when I practically collapsed.

"Wow that bad huh?" he said. I merely groaned at the dizziness and nodded. Kotarou is not the only one that's been brought here, but I know he's going to be the only one to get out a live. It was six-teen floors to the top. There were at least nine other people in the building besides Yuuto, Kotarou and myself. This was going to be a long night. Yuuto and I fought our way up to the roof. We knocked out every one that stood in our way. By the time we got to the roof, Kotarou was conscious and struggling upside down yelling for help. He was yelling towards me for some reason and I didn't get what he was trying to say until I heard Yuuto whisper my name behind me. I looked back to see him falling. Someone had hit him so hard he was unconscious. The person tried to come up behind me but thanks to Kotarou, I was able to block and get a few hits past the person guard. After two kicks to the stomach and a right, hook to the jaw. The person lay unconscious like Yuuto. I ran over to Kotarou and gently let him down. I could feel the fear radiating off him, but what scared me the most was the thought I could have lost him. Kotarou practically knocked me over, he grabbed onto me as tight as he could.

"I was so scared Tat-kun. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew you'd come. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried into my chest.

"Kota It's o.k. It was my fault. I was a-afraid of what I could do; so I wouldn't get near you, but I cant live like, not any more I can't stand it when your sad just like when we were kids. I'm the one that should be sorry I almost lost you, again." I said hugging him back tightly. I left just enough room to kiss him on his fore head,

"Can we be kids again?" I asked silently

"Mhmm" He mumbled into my chest, nodding his head. This time his tears were of happiness not fear.

* * *

I hope all the people that read this liked it. I really like the series so I thought I would give it a shot. Maybe if enough people like this one shot I'll write a whole story who knows. Please review I wanna know what you think. 


End file.
